


A Hitch in the Heart

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, First Kiss, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: '“Why are you doing this?”“Because you deserve to be loved.”Lena turned back towards the flowers. It would be so easy to think she’s cold but there’s a hitch in her heart.And Kara felt like she’d been listening to it for a long time.'In which Kara and Lena decide that dating is a terrible idea that they're going to try anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure about how this turned out. Crit appreciated.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr I still don't know how to steer. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedancingwalrus-blog

She landed on the balcony, half expecting it to be closed, the office dark. But there was a light coming through the window, something small and warm.

 

She found Lena on the sofa, a tumbler in her hands and a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, staring at the blank white walls.

 

She didn’t look up when Kara crept in. She stopped by the desk and waited but Lena didn’t move.

 

“If you came to gloat you can leave the way you came in.”

 

Her face didn’t change at all. She’d lost her mother but she still looked perfect, serene and untouchable.

 

It didn’t fit against the sound her heart was making. And if she didn’t say something then-

 

“My father made it.”

 

Lena finally turned.

 

“What?”

 

“Medusa, the virus, my father made it.”

 

Lena stared at her for a long silent minute. She didn’t smile the way she used to but then it’s not something to smile about and her eyes had softened.

 

She swept a hand over the rest of the sofa and Kara lurched awkwardly forward to sit beside her. Lena topped up her glass and pushed it into Kara’s hands.

 

She swallowed it thoughtlessly. Lena filled it again.

 

“He-He was a doctor.” Kara murmured to the whiskey she swirled round and round in Lena’s glass. “All my life I thought he was helping people but-”

 

Lena gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and Kara swallowed.

 

“He left a recording, and he said- he said he made it to keep me safe-”

 

She jabbed at her eyes with her sleeves. The polymer the suit was made from could shrug off bullets and fire but it wasn’t very good at absorbing tears. It just made her face feel like a red blotchy mess-

 

“So many people could have died.” Kara whispered.

 

When she looked up Lena still seemed immaculate in a way that almost made Kara feel jealous. But she knows there’s a difference between looking and being fine and she could hear Lena’s heart-

 

“I’m sorry about your mother.” She was. “I just- I thought you should know you’re not alone.”

 

Lena didn’t speak. But her steady hand smoothed itself over Kara’s trembling ones. Her arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders and her head tilted just enough to let Kara put her own against Lena’s neck.

 

She smelt like perfume and rocket fuel, fear and fine whiskey.

 

They fit together so naturally it was hard to believe they’d never at together like this before.

 

So Kara moved in Lena’s arms, brought them closer, tilted her head up-

 

And kissed Lena Luthor.

 

Her lips were soft.

 

Her mouth opened against Kara’s and the whiskey was like a seasoning on her tongue and the way she moved her lips was like a lightning bolt travelling straight down Kara’s spine.

 

And then Lena pulled away.

 

Kara hung in the empty space between them, her eyes half focused and her mouth half-open. Lena gently pulled the whiskey tumbler out of her hands.

 

“I think you’ve had enough of that.”

 

Kara blinked. “I’m not drunk.”

 

“And I’m not any body’s one night stand.” Lena replied smoothly.

 

She set the glass down on the table and extracted herself, slowly, gently, from Kara’s grasp. She was just a little unsteady on her feet and Kara wondered if it was the whiskey or-

 

“What if I don’t want a one night stand?”

 

Lena smiled at the spray of flowers in the vase on her desk. A small, private smile.

 

“We don’t even know each other. Not really.”

 

“We could change that.”

 

Lena hesitated. When she looked at Kara this time she didn’t look as distant or as perfect.

 

“I don’t know your name.” Lena pointed out and Kara- Kara paused.

 

“And you don’t trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“Yet.”

 

She heard the hitch in Lena’s breath, quiet and covered with a thoughtful, dignified pause.

 

“What are you suggesting? Candle-lit dinners? Long walks in the moonlight?” Lena didn’t quite manage to sound sarcastic.

 

Kara looked at her boots.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because you deserve to be loved.”

 

Lena turned back towards the flowers. It would be so easy to think she’s cold but there’s a hitch in her heart.

 

And Kara felt like she’d been listening to it for a long time.

 

“It’s a terrible idea.” Lena said in the tone of a woman trying to convince herself. “I- Where would we even go _to_? I can’t think of a single place in the country that would be comfortable with both of us-”

 

“We could try.”

 

“It’s a terrible idea.” Lena murmured but there wasn’t any feeling in it anymore. “Do you like coffee?”

 

“Yeah.” Kara breathed as if it was a secret. “I mean, yes. Yes I do.”

 

There was the ghost of a smile on Lena’s lips. “There’s a coffee bar in the conference room two floors up. I can do Sunday, 3 o’clock so long as we don’t have to talk about our awful parents or anybody’s hair.”

 

It startled Kara into laughing and may be it was her imagination but this time Lena’s smile looked real.

 

“OK.”

 

They looked at each other just a little too long.

 

“I-um I should probably-” Kara began, trying to disentangle herself from the couch and her cape.

 

“Probably.” Lena agreed.

 

She made it to the balcony without tripping or knocking anything over, even though she feels giddy and a little like her feet belong to someone else. She gave Lena one last smile before she leapt into the air.

 

She’d flown a block before the noise of National city swallowed up the sound of Lena’s heart.


End file.
